Unfaithful
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: Kagome catches InuYasha with Kikyou...AGAIN! But this time will she just let it pass? songfic! r&r!


Kim: Okay, while I was writing this, I started to think; how come EVERYTIME InuYasha is with Kikyou Kagome is watching? And how come she usually had just come back from her time?

Okay, the song is kinda backwards…but still effective I think. It's from InuYasha to Kagome…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with it. I also do not claim the song.

* * *

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock and quickly got dressed.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

She got her stuff together and started brushing her hair. She headed toward the Bone-Eaters well. _'InuYasha is going to be mad! I'm late!'_ She thought. _'The others must be worried too. I gotta hurry.' _She dropped her book bag and ran back to the house. When she came back her arms were full of ramen. She picked up her book bag and jumped down the well.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

She pushed the ramen and her book bag over the lip of the well hand pulled herself up. As soon as her feet hit the ground she noticed soul collectors. "No…" she whispered and chased them.

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

She hid behind a tree as soon as she saw them.

"I need you…" InuYasha said. He ran towards Kikyou and embraced her. Their lips touched lightly. Kagome's sadness turned to anger. She was sick of always coming back to see him kissing her.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

Kagome was soon boiling pissed. She angrily, and noisily, left her hiding place. "SIT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. InuYasha was pulled deep within the earth. Kikyou chuckled to herself. InuYasha slowly looked up in disbelief.

"Kagome…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm tired of this!" She cried out of anger. "How come EVERYTIME I go home, I come back to see you with her?!" He didn't answer so she continued. "If you want to be with her, you could have at least told me."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

"Okay, he wants to be with me. He wants to go to hell with me!" Kikyou answered for him.

He stood up and stared at Kagome. His eyes wrote a story for her, but she didn't want to listen, so she looked away.

"You can look for the jewel shards on your own. I'm sure Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would agree." She slowly turned around and headed for Kaede's hut, silently urging InuYasha to stop her.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

"Kikyou," InuYasha turned to the somewhat dead miko. Kagome started to tear up. She knew he was going to tell her he loved her. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep hurting Kagome like this." Kagome gasped.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

InuYasha turned toward Kagome and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. _'Kagome's lips are warm and soft and sweet. Kikyou's was cold and bitter.' _They kissed for what, to Kagome, felt like a lifetime of happy memories.

Kagome broke the kiss. "We should go back to Kaede's hut." And the walked hand in hand to Kaede's small hut in the village.

* * *

Kim: Okay! My first songfic! I really want to end it: "And they lived happily ever after…UNTIL A FLYING PURPLE GOLF CART CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND KILLED THEM BOTH!" or something like that :D Review please!

If you are feeling kind and generous, please R&R my story "InuYasha and the Female Dog Demon" THANKIES!


End file.
